Amaterasu
Amaterasu, sometimes known as the Great Goddess, made her official debut in ''Battle of Gods'''' and is the main protagonist in [[Book of Divine Beings|''Book of Divine Beings]]. She is the current ruler of the Heavenly Plain, and while she rarely aids her allies physically, she does her part to fight from the sidelines. Characteristics Physical Appearance Amaterasu resembles a 19-year old human girl, having hair that reaches her upper legs. She has an overall elegant appearance, fitting her title as Japan's Sun Goddess. Her main attire is a traditional kimono, with separate arm sleeves and a golden crown with a green jewel to accommodate her place as the ruler of the Japanese gods. Personality Being a major Shinto deity, Amaterasu is a natural-born leader, being depicted as wise and benevolent toward humankind, making them a bigger priority than her own welfare, a trait Carl states as extremely rare among deities. Despite her kindly nature, she is been shown to have a sassy side. Amaterasu has a habit of making comments brimming with sarcasm and/or rudeness, though she could not hope to hold a candle to the Zortonian prince. Regardless of said comments, Amaterasu gets along swimmingly with her friends. She is shown to be intelligent and knowledgeable, as she helps to identify the weak points of enemies and acts as a guide in places in which one could easily lose their way. Powers and Abilities Superior Condition As a goddess, Amaterasu has physical and mental abilities far exceeding that of mortal beings, though there are exceptions. Being the eldest sibling of the Shinto Royalty trio, consisting of herself, Tsukuyomi, and Susano'o, Amaterasu is more powerful than any other Shinto deity (excluding her parents) and can easily overpower them if she chose to. Solar Control Fittingly, Amaterasu has the ability to manipulate the sun and all of its respective aspects. She has solar energy imbued within her and can use it to bless the land below her with light and life or burn it down to the last molecule, though she refrains from performing the latter due to her regards for life. Combat Mastery While Amaterasu mostly aids mortals from the Heavenly Plain, she is quite adept offensively, having a wide range of unique skills at her disposal. She is a master of all forms of martial arts thanks to the training she received from her father Izanagi. What really makes the Shinto goddess stand out from the rest of the pantheon is her proficiency with the Holy Instruments, a set of legendary weapons that can only be wielded by the worthy. Immortality Amaterasu is immortal and cannot die of natural causes or by any human means. However, she can be killed by extraordinarily powerful beings. Immense Beauty As a goddess, Amaterasu is bewitchingly beautiful, being able to affect people, regardless of species and gender, and has become an object of admiration. She is said to be #3 in the "Most Beautiful Goddesses" magazine, being surpassed by Aphrodite and the Goddess of Light respectively, which goes without saying because she can get people to do her bidding very easily. However, atheists, misotheists (e.g. Carlisle), and incredibly naive individuals (e.g. Lightsen) are immune to her charms. Trivia * Amaterasu is loosely based on a major Shinto deity of the same name. Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Gods